Color Me Surprised
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia tags along with Cedric to visit Greylock, who has more than a few surprises for his friends. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Color Me Surprised

Summary: Sofia tags along with Cedric to visit Greylock, who has more than a few surprises for his friends. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Yay! Greylock is back! Oh, for the people who are dubious about his recent role in my stories: he has always been one of my favorite characters. I realize what Craig said, but I'm of the firm belief that everyone deserves a second chance, and anyone is capable of a happy ending. I mean, just look at Cedric (my _main_ favorite character, naturally). That being said, not everyone will agree with what I've done for his characterization and/or plot line, and that's fine. But it's been over two years, and people _can_ and _do_ change, so… You know. This is just my take on things. *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy. 😊 There are a few surprises in here… :D

Note: Throwbacks to "Never Enough" and "Spectrum" in here.

*Seventh Story/Episode 7*

 _Dear Cedric,_

 _I'm finally able to give you a bit more insight into my current whereabouts. I have actually been traveling a bit for a while now, attempting to establish some connections with reliable sources. And while I'm temporarily residing here, it is not my permanent dwelling place, which you'll come to realize._

 _I am currently in a relatively small village called Takolna. I've luckily made a few acquaintances here, and none of them are aware of my somewhat sordid past. I intend to keep it that way, but I have a feeling if they discover my past actions, they're highly unlikely to care. After all, their nicknames are titles such as Mallet and Spears, so… I suppose it's safe to say that their background is a bit more questionable than mine._

 _I have a great deal to tell you, but you and I both know that if I step foot in Enchancia, old Magnus will get word, and I'll be carted off to the dungeon yet again…or worse, for that matter. You know as well as I that treason is no joking matter. Pun intended._

 _Enclosed is a map of how to reach Takolna from Enchancia. Yes, I did the geographical mapping. You're welcome. You may admire my cleverness when you arrive._

 _In all seriousness, Cedric… There is much that you don't know, and I would like to have someone to share it with, because it means a great deal to me. I know we weren't always the closest of chums, and I certainly wouldn't have called us friends, but I'd like to start over and give our friendship another go. To be perfectly honest, whether you believe it or not, I consider you more trustworthy than most of the people I've called 'friends' over the course of my life. Those 'friends' turned their backs on me and/or handed me off to the wolves faster than I could blink._

 _But you? You gave me your extra wand and encouragement. You and the princess, that is. I couldn't possibly thank you both enough. Anyway, enough mush. Please do visit. I so miss the ridiculous expressions on your face when I successfully prank or annoy you._

 _Toodles—_

 _Greylock the Grand (Yes, I kept the title. I may be a wanted criminal, but I'm still a GRAND one!)_

* * *

Cedric couldn't count the number of times he'd read and reread Greylock's unexpected letter. He'd spent time trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind it, if there _was_ one, and found himself rolling his eyes at a great deal of the absurdity scattered throughout the text. Leave it to Greylock to be a jokester, even if he was attempting to be serious and straightforward for a change.

He pushed the letter aside and observed the map that led to Takolna. He'd never heard of the place before, which he supposed was good for Greylock, but it didn't really seem to be that far away. It was, perhaps, an hour by flying coach. "Hmm…" He sighed, coming to a decision. "Very well, Greylock. You've piqued my interest." He folded the letter and map before sliding them into the envelope. He grabbed his wand from the worktable and made his way down the steps of his tower.

* * *

"James, get back here!"

The teen prince grinned as he ran from his two sisters, ducking under a huge platter that two cooks were carrying through the kitchen and into the dining hall. "No, thanks!" He then entered the kitchen himself, much to the annoyance of Chef Andre.

Amber glanced toward her sister, who seemed focused. "Can you use your Enchantlet and that lasso thing to stop him?"

Sofia blinked as she suddenly halted, grinning. "Why didn't I think of that?" She activated the Enchantlet and released the lasso, laughing triumphantly as it settled around a startled James. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Aw, man!" James whined as the girls approached him, each looking smug. "That's not fair! You can't use your magical items in the game!"

Amber scoffed as she folded her arms. "It's no game, James. You took something from me. I want it back, _now_."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only if Sofia lets me go. Can't do much like this, you know…"

Sofia looked toward her sister, who nodded. "Okay." She released the prince and, noticing that he seemed to be getting ready to run, pulled her wand out and smiled slyly, pointing it directly at him. "I don't think so."

James gaped at her. "You'd use a spell on _me_? Your favorite sibling?"

Amber laughed indignantly. "Yeah, right. I think everyone knows that _I'm_ her favorite sibling."

Sofia giggled. "You two should know that I don't have favorites. But yes, James, I'd use a harmless spell on you. _Unless_ you give Amber whatever belongs to her."

He pouted before withdrawing a crumpled piece of parchment, grinning as Amber snatched it back. "No sense of humor."

"This is personal," Amber argued, holding the parchment securely to herself.

"Why? 'Cause _Desmond_ sent it to you?" He laughed as his twin swiped at him, missing him. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' What is it? A love letter?"

"That's none of your business. And even if it is, that's _still_ a private matter between Desmond and me."

James grinned. "Yep, definitely a love letter. Des has gotten mushy, hasn't he?"

"Sofia?"

Sofia turned when she heard her mentor calling for her, and she smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Hi, Mr. Cedric!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" He eyed the other siblings curiously, noting the sheepish looks on their faces. "Never mind. I don't know if I _want_ to know." He then turned his full attention to Sofia. "I won't be conducting our lessons today. I'm off on a brief trip. I should be back before nightfall."

The youngest royal stared at her friend in curiosity. "Where are you going?" She blinked as he beckoned her forward before following him out of the kitchen.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course. Cedric comes along, and she's off on yet another 'adventure' with him." Seeing that Amber was distracted, he grinned and snagged the letter yet again, eliciting a sharp gasp from his sister. "Bet you can't catch me!" He hurried away, laughing as he felt Amber hot on his heels.

"Ooh, you get back here, James!"

* * *

Cedric had briefly explained the random letter to Sofia, describing Greylock's somewhat vague attempt at requesting a visit for purposes of communication…or whatever this whole scenario was supposed to be. "I figure I'll just travel to Takolna and see what's going on. I don't imagine I'll stay too long. Afterward, I'll return, and I shouldn't be too late."

"Can you take me?" Sofia asked, clasping her hands together and smiling sweetly. "Please?"

He sighed. "Sofia… I'm quite certain your parents would disapprove of even _me_ communicating with Greylock at this point. However, if I were to bring _you_ along, I can't imagine their response." He frowned as she sighed, lowering her hands and head. "Perhaps it's best if you stay here." He then shook his head. "Maybe _I_ shouldn't even go."

Sofia frowned determinedly, looking up at her friend. "Well, _I'm_ going."

"Sofia—"

"No, Mr. Cedric." She shook her head. "It's not fair to just ignore someone who clearly reached out for a reason. Sure, what he did was bad, but let's be honest: it's no different from what _you_ did." She smiled inwardly at the look of realization on the sorcerer's face. "Sorry… But you know it's true, Mr. Cedric. Everyone deserves a second chance, including Mr. Greylock." She gently patted his shoulder and grinned. "Besides, Mom and Dad won't be back until tomorrow. They went with Aunt Tilly and Grand Mum to a Royal Lineage event or something like that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And they just left you and your siblings here?"

She laughed. "Mr. Cedric, we're not kids anymore. We're teenagers." She shrugged as he sighed. "Besides, you and Baileywick are here, not to mention the entire castle staff." She grinned. "I _think_ we're safe."

"It's just, your parents didn't even mention the trip to me."

The princess rolled her eyes in humor. "Yes, they did. Last week. But you were sort of out of it when Dad told you about it. I'm pretty sure you said that you'd stayed up late working, so his words probably went in one ear and out the other."

Cedric smiled thoughtfully. "I see…" He chuckled as she grasped his arm, determined not to be left behind. "Very well. Well, it's only for a few hours anyway. Come along then."

* * *

The friends' cover story for Baileywick and the twins was simply that they were going to "run a magical errand." Naturally, Cedric was the one to develop the reasoning; Sofia was still scared that her amulet might curse her for being dishonest. Truth be told, she wasn't necessarily sure if it still worked that way since Elena had long since departed, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

As they loaded into Cedric's AutoCoach, Sofia felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. "Oh, I never thought I'd miss this thing so much after our trip this summer," she laughed. "I kind of hope we get to do something like that again."

Cedric smiled mysteriously. "Perhaps. In fact, from what I gather, we've been given the clearance to do the same sort of adventure next summer."

She nodded as they each took a seat. While Cedric calculated the coordinates, she pondered over the situation. It was going to be weird to see Greylock after all this time. Sure, Ivy had vouched for his whereabouts during the summer, but neither she nor Cedric had actually seen the other sorcerer. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd changed: physically, emotionally, or goal-wise. Had he, like Cedric, changed his outlook on life and started living honestly and happily? She shivered inwardly, hoping beyond hope that he didn't still have that frail appearance like when she'd last seen him. That would almost be too much…

"Here we go," Cedric announced proudly as the AutoCoach took off into the air. He frowned in concern at Sofia's pensive look. "Sofia? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" She glanced toward her friend, nodding and giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Mr. Cedric. Just curious how things will turn out."

He laughed a bit before leaning back against the coach seat and wall. "You and me both."

* * *

The journey to Takolna was a relatively smooth one. The friends had passed the time just talking and enjoying the scenery as they went along. Upon landing in the village of Takolna, Sofia noted the unique structure immediately.

"I guess I didn't realize that Takolna was literally built into a mountain," she informed Cedric, who stood gaping at their surroundings.

Indeed, the village began at the foot of a mountain and seemed to clamber up the side of the landform, several small houses and places of business clinging to the sloped surface. The area itself was lush and rich, teeming with life. Even a river ran along near the village edge, which provided more than enough water for its inhabitants.

"I suppose I can see why Greylock chose this village for his temporary home," Cedric murmured, still in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

Sofia giggled and grasped her friend's arm, pulling him along. "How will we know where to find him?" she asked after a while of walking and passing by several small buildings.

Cedric scoffed softly and replied, "Merely listen for a loud, boisterous, self-assured voice, and I'm quite certain it will lead us to him."

"Now, that's not a fair description, Bed-Sick."

The friends paused and turned, surprised to see Greylock standing there. He looked much healthier this time around. In fact, he looked like his old self again, which did Sofia's heart some good. And both friends couldn't help noticing the sincere look of peace on his face, which differed quite a bit from his mind frame a few years ago. In his right hand was Cedric's old wand, which seemed well-used judging by its appearance.

"Mr. Greylock!" Sofia smiled excitedly and nearly moved to hug the man, but she stopped. She couldn't get over that nagging feeling in the back of her mind—the one telling her that he'd done something that many would consider unforgivable. Even Cedric was leery of his former friend… But she pushed the feelings aside, making up her mind. If she could forgive Cedric for _his_ wrong doings, then Greylock deserved the same opportunity as well. Satisfied with her decision, she proceeded with her previous trek and hurried forward, wrapping the other sorcerer in a hug.

Greylock was startled by the princess's action, especially as he hadn't expected any form of positive contact such as this. Sure, he was well aware, thanks to Cedric, how friendly and warm the teen was, but to have it directed at _him_ was astonishing. Still, he found himself chuckling and awkwardly patting her back, his own version of returning her hug. "Ah, Princess Sofia…"

Sofia smiled as she stepped back and glanced up at him. "I'm glad to see how much happier you look now, Mr. Greylock."

"I appreciate it, Princess." He then gestured dramatically at her. "And look at you! A teenager now, I hear? The new adventurous outfit, the dramatic ponytail…" He grinned as she laughed. "It suits you."

She grinned back at him. "Thanks, Mr. Greylock. I'm a Protector for the Ever Realm now."

"Are you really?" He was surprised to hear that. He was well aware of the duties of a Protector, and Sofia, while fully capable, didn't really fit the typical mold of past Protectors. Still, she was constantly _breaking_ the mold of other expectations, so why should this situation be any different? "How wonderful! I'm sure you've done a brilliant job." He smirked toward Cedric, who'd approached them. "Just stay out of danger, or old Cedric here may have a conniption fit."

Cedric folded his arms and glared at the other sorcerer. "Fine greeting, Greylock. Seems to me that nothing has changed." His glare melted into an amused smile. "It's surprisingly nice, I must admit." He lowered his arms as Greylock snickered. "Well, what are these updates you said you had? I'll admit that the curiosity has plagued me since I read your letter."

"I thought it might," the other man quipped with a glimmer in his eye. "Follow me. We'll find a quiet place to talk, and I'll tell you both everything."

* * *

The trio entered a quaint house that reminded Sofia of her old home. There was a cot on the left side of the house, a small kitchen area on the right, a table with chairs just beyond that, and a simple sofa at the back center of the house. And that was pretty much it. But…

"I don't really stay here often," Greylock admitted as he guided the visitors to the table and chairs. "I'm only here when on business. Otherwise, I… Well, we'll get to that." He sat down, sighing as the Enchancian friends sat down across from him. "I'm not sure where to start, honestly."

"Begin with this question then," Cedric suggested. "Have you had any contact with King Magnus since the incident?"

"No. And I don't really see it ever happening to be honest." He frowned. "I feel I've burned my bridge with him. But really, I'm not all that upset about it either. You two have no idea what it was like working for that man." He drummed his fingers against the table. "I can understand why Slickwell would vie for your steward's job: it's in a better kingdom with far less insufferable leaders. Magnus was a boastful braggart, and his incessant need to outdo the next royal was disgusting in my opinion."

Sofia smiled and shrugged. "He _can_ be a bit much… So, I have a question."

He nodded.

"Are you and Princess Ivy really seeing each other?"

The brunette laughed. "Not exactly."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? You couldn't even keep up with your class assignments at Hexley Hall. Why did I even consider for a moment that you could have a successful relationship?"

Sofia gave her friend a sharp look. "That's not nice, Mr. Cedric."

Greylock smirked. "It's quite all right, Princess Sofia. He's right, of course. I was rather lackadaisical with my studies when I was younger, and I've been rather aloof in other aspects of my life. I'm not surprised he believes I'd be just the same where Ivy is concerned."

The princess caught his phrasing instantly, raising her eyebrows at him. " _Ivy_?"

He chuckled. "We're not merely 'seeing each other,' Princess. We're married now."

"Well, there you have it—" Cedric paused before gaping at his old classmate. "WHAT?!"

Greylock winced at the response and rubbed his ears. "Cedric, keep it down, would you? These walls aren't exactly the thickest, you know." He grinned at their shocked expressions. "Yes, Ivy and I eloped a few months ago… Considering our individual pasts and lack of familial or friendly support—for the most part, anyway—we decided that eloping would be ideal. Neither of us was keen on a big wedding anyway, so…" He shrugged.

"I'm so confused," Sofia admitted as she stared at the former Rudistanian sorcerer. "You and Princess Ivy…are married. That… That happened kind of fast, didn't it? I mean, you guys met…" She smiled a little bit. "Well, you met over two years ago now, didn't you? When we introduced you guys… So, you two have been…seeing each other ever since?"

"In a manner of speaking," Greylock replied with a small chuckle. He gazed at Cedric, who was still stunned. "Perhaps I should toss a bucket of water on him or something."

Cedric snapped out of his shocked state and glared at the other sorcerer. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, look! He's back to normal." A smirk found its way to his lips. "Well, whatever constitutes as 'normal' for Cedric anyway."

"And so I'm guessing that means you live with both Nettle and Princess Ivy…" Cedric was really having a hard time wrapping his mind around everything. It all just seemed so surreal.

"That usually seems to happen, Cedric," Greylock drawled sarcastically. "The husband tends to live with the wife, yes. And it's freakishly weird how Miss Nettle has been acting like my mother-in-law, even though they're not related. She treats Ivy like her kid or something."

Sofia giggled. "I think it's sweet."

Cedric sat back in his chair and massaged his temples. "I'm not sure if I can handle anymore updates from you, Greylock. First you send me a cryptic letter for your whereabouts. Then you tell me you've married an outcast princess. What are you going to tell me next? You're going to be a father?" His mouth dropped as Greylock smiled sheepishly. "Are you _serious_?!"

The princess gasped excitedly. "Really?! You guys are going to have a baby?" She smiled happily toward a baffled Cedric. "Isn't this great, Mr. Cedric? First Sir Finlay and Mrs. Gabriella, and then Mom and Dad, and now Mr. Greylock and Princess Ivy! There will be babies everywhere!"

"Ugh, that's what I was afraid of…" The Enchancian sorcerer groaned and shook his head.

"Not quite the response I was expecting," Greylock remarked sardonically with a roll of his eyes. "Wait, did you say your parents are expecting a baby too, Princess Sofia?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Mom said she's due in the springtime. What about Princess Ivy?"

"From what I gather, it appears summer will be when we see the cutest baby in the world." He grinned at a perplexed Cedric. "Not sure if Cedric is quite ready for that, but…"

"Look," Cedric sighed, having calmed down a bit. "It's not that I'm not happy for you. I am, really. But it's just _so much_ to take in at once."

"Trust me, I get it." Greylock laughed. "When Ivy told me she was expecting, I passed out…" He shrugged as Sofia snickered. "Not exactly the most eloquent response, I must admit."

"Amber did the same thing," the princess informed him. "Actually, Mom knew it would happen, so she told James and me to stand behind her before giving us the news. I guess some people handle big revelations a little better than others."

"If you passed out just upon hearing of the conception, I'd advise not being present during the actual birth," Cedric quipped as he folded his arms. "From what I gather, it's both frightening and overwhelming."

"Wouldn't it be neat if all the babies had playdates?" Sofia gushed with a grin. "You could all bring them to the castle, and we could have a little baby day!"

Cedric gave his apprentice a pointed stare. "Stop _planning_ things."

Greylock chuckled at the reactions. "Well, I suppose I've told you both the most important things. I'm aware my life is changing, but I feel it's actually for the better this time around." He leaned back against his chair. "I…can't say I ever believed that _this_ would be my life. I'm glad for it, but I just wish it hadn't come after my period of judgment issues."

Sofia reached across the table and patted the sorcerer's hand, offering him a kind smile. "We all make mistakes, Mr. Greylock. It's how you atone for them and what you learn from them that will help you be the person you were meant to be. You've obviously learned your lesson, and I think it's safe to say that you seem a lot happier now."

"Ironic, isn't it?" He laughed, placing his other hand over the teen's. "Thank you, Princess Sofia. You're always so kind."

"It's her specialty," Cedric remarked, smiling toward his friend, who'd become rather shy. He then directed his attention back to his old classmate. "I think it's time you and I began again, Greylock. We only get one time around, after all, and this life is what you make it. Perhaps we should start over."

Greylock's eyes widened as he released Sofia's hands. "Are you…saying…that you want to be my friend?"

Cedric frowned and made an uncomfortable sound. "Don't make it sound so…cheesy and awkward. I'm merely suggesting a do-over whereby we might actually discover common ground between us."

The other sorcerer grinned teasingly. "You _want_ to be my friend. Admit it."

"I didn't say such a thing."

Greylock finally smiled, reaching out a hand to the other sorcerer.

Cedric blinked at the gesture before sighing and smiling himself, shaking Greylock's hand. "Very well. Let's begin again…as _friends_."

Sofia giggled as she watched the two former classmates nod to each other before retracting their hands. "I'm glad you two get a chance to start over."

Greylock sighed in content before giving the princess an appreciative smile. "I couldn't agree with you more, Princess."

The end

(Next Story/Episode 8: As You Wish)

* * *

Ending note: There will be more on Greylock and his story later. 😉 Meanwhile, in the next story, we get to check in and see how Miranda is doing with her pregnancy. 😊 Prepare yourselves for a whole different side to our beloved queen. :D


End file.
